


Check-Up

by many_freckles



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: You go in to Dr. Ziegler for a regular check up and things don't go exactly how you planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zieg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/gifts).



> So my good friend Dr_Ziegler wrote me a fic, so I wrote one right back. I hope you all enjoy having your dick sucked by an angel.

You weren’t exactly sure how you got to this point. 

You were sitting in Mercy, or Dr. Angela Ziegler’s, doctor’s chair. Her gorgeous face was stationed between your legs, her slim fingers wrapped around your hard, pulsing cock. She had a smug little smile on her face because she knew how much you wanted this.

You came in for some kind of check up, and you didn’t expect this kind of check up, but hell, you’re definitely not complaining. Her hand moved slowly up and down your shaft, her soft fingers feeling exquisite against your warm, throbbing cock. 

Your hand was tangled in her platinum blonde hair, messy as it was out of her ponytail, falling past her shoulders, almost long enough to touch her perky breasts that she kindly showed you before getting on her knees. She licked her lips, her piercing blue eyes staring up at you. She was taking this slow to tease you on purpose. You shouldn’t have mentioned to her earlier how much you wanted this because she was using it to her advantage, making this take as long as possible until you got irritable, but you felt that if you tried to rush her, she’d just stop. What a tease. 

So you let her take her time. She kept stroking you, painfully slow. You twirled her soft hair between her fingers and oh, fuck, her hot tongue runs along the underside of your shaft and your head falls back, letting out a soft breath. It was barely anything, but knowing who it was coming from made it that more amazing. 

You stifle a moan with your free hand as that glorious tongue slides back up, and her mouth envelops your head, the heat driving you crazy. Her mouth was off of you again only for a moment to pull back your foreskin, then she was back on in an instant, her tongue swirling around your swollen head, smearing saliva and pre-cum all over it. She moaned softly, obviously enjoying what she was doing.

You were gentle with her hair, but you couldn’t help but tug on it a little to egg her on. She let out an uncharacteristic squeak and her eyes rolled back for a second. She definitely enjoyed that, so you did it again as she took your cock deeper into her mouth. Seeing her mouth stretch around you like that made your dick twitch in her. 

Her hand joined her mouth in pleasuring you again, giving slow pumps as she bobbed slowly, glancing up at you every now and then. You couldn’t help but move your hips, gently thrusting them upwards with her movements. She hummed happily, sending pleasant vibrations down your shaft. You massaged her scalp with your fingers, she deserved it after that little bit of tugging that you did. 

Your breathing grew quicker as she went on, taking an impressive amount of your cock into her mouth. You groaned as you felt it hit the back of her throat. She seemed unfazed by it, and even seemed as though she was enjoying it quite a bit. She kept going like that, nearly swallowing your cock every time her mouth sunk down onto you. Her hand held the base of your cock firm, giving small strokes as her mouth did most of the work. 

You grabbed her hair again, trying your best not to just take control and fuck her mouth, unless she wants you too. Asking wouldn’t hurt, but you decided to save that for a little later. She came up off of your cock for a moment to take a break and a breath. 

She was panting with a pleased little smile on her face. “You look pleased Liebling, am I doing a good job?” She asked, knowing the answer before you even said anything back. She knew that she was good, but she wanted to hear you say it, obviously. 

You nodded, out of breath from the excellent blowjob you were receiving. You gave a weak thumbs up and she chuckled. 

“Very...very satisfactory Doctor.” You breathed, your one hand still in her silky hair. You played with as she took a moment, letting out soft moans as her hand still worked you.

Before you knew it, she was back at it, sliding the throbbing head of your cock into her skilled mouth with ease. She took no time at all to get serious, taking most of the shaft in one swift movement. You can tell that she’s done this quite a bit. She added suction to her movements, sucking hard every time she came back up, occasionally making a ’pop’ noise when she comes off of your head. 

You groaned in satisfaction, holding her head softly with that gentle grip on her hair. Your hips involuntarily pushed upwards, wanting to feel more of her hot mouth on you. Was there a polite way to ask her if you could fuck her mouth? Being polite probably wasn’t a huge deal in the situation, but you wouldn’t want her to get upset from your suggestion. It’s not like she would just up and stop everything right? 

“You look so beautiful, Doctor, almost makes me wanna just...fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” You purred, hoping that she took that as both a compliment, and a hint towards what you were hoping. She could easily not be into it, and that would be okay, but it’s definitely worth a shot. 

She cocked a suggestive eyebrow and pulled your cock out of her mouth with a soft ‘pop’ noise. She smiled up at you, still giving small, quick precision strokes to keep you riled up. 

“Would you like to?” She asked, her voice cheery and not sounding as if she’s been sucking cock for the last five or so minutes.

Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat. You sure did. “I-I mean if you want to of course.” You stuttered, suddenly getting a little nervous. 

“Go right ahead Liebling, I can take it.” He hummed, leaving little kitten licks on the head of your cock while she waited for you to make your move.

You let out a shaky breath, tightening the grip on her hair. She looked up at you with those bright blue eyes as you lowered her head onto your cock once more. She was giving you full control now, letting her head move freely with your hand. You lowered her all the way down slowly, letting yourself feel the way her lips wrapped so deliciously around your shaft, and the silky, wet feeling of you mouth enveloping you and her tongue sliding along the underside of your cock.

You started slow, your other hand gently caressing her cheek as you thrust yourself into her mouth, being cautious of pushing into her too hard. You knew by now that her gag reflex was either very strong, or either non-existent, so that made everything a little easier on both of your sides.

It took a little bit before you really got into it, your eyebrows furrowed in concentration and your eyes half lidded as you were consistently thrusting into her mouth now, small, shaky breaths falling from your lips. 

She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, tiny squeaks coming from her as you thrust into her mouth. She tried her best to pleasure you herself while you were in control, sucking when your cock pulled out. She kept her tongue tucked pleasantly on the underside of your cock to make your movements easier.

Her hands were resting on your thighs, and she kept your eyes on you. It made you a little nervous seeing her stare up at you like that, but it also turned you on like nothing else. Her eyes were just so bright and full of life.

You let out a strained groan and sped up your thrusts, feeling a knot tightening in your stomach as you started chasing your orgasm. 

“I wanna-ah, fuck...I wanna come on your face.” You managed to pant out, not having time to ask questions.

She let out a noise similar to an approving “mhmm” and you were very glad she was willing to let you give her a facial. You decided not to mention the fact that you’ve thought about doing it to her for about a month now, and you definitely won’t tell her that the thought has gotten you off more than once. 

Your orgasm was quickly approaching and your mouth fell open as you frantically plunged your cock in and out of her inviting warmth.

Obviously, Angela could tell that you were getting close as one of her hands drifted over to your cock, getting ready to milk all that come out of you when the time approaches. 

“A-ah fuck, Angie, I’m gonna come.” You groan as you pull her head off. She gets right to work, quickly jerking you to completion, her plump and swollen lips parted slightly as you release onto her face, thin ropes of your seed splattering on the beautiful canvas of her face, on her forehead to drip down her nose. She tried to aim it for her mouth, but it didn’t work out as planned, but the last of it spurted onto her lips and dripped down her chin, a little bit even making it’s way down to her full breasts, rising and falling very obviously caused by her laboured breathing.

It took you a minute to come down from your orgasm, panting hard. You loosened the vice grip on her hair and gave her scalp a gentle massage as a silent apology. She wiped away any semen that got near her eyes and let out a pleased sigh, looking up at you with a smile. 

“Well, to me it looks like you are completely healthy.” She said pleasantly, alluding back to why you came in to see her in the first place, an average check up.

You laughed lightly, still a little out of breath. “I’m glad you think so. Maybe I can uh, come back another time soon for another check up. It’s good to be consistent.” You suggested, hoping that she liked this little session enough to possibly do it again.

“Well of course! I need to make sure you stay healthy.” She said with a playful wink.

You wondered how often she would accept you coming in for check ups from here on out. Would once a week be too frequent?


End file.
